


Christmas Again

by BookWerm



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Could be romantic, I love all of the fam so much, Season/Series 11, Written before season 12 started, but this one just had to have Yaz, references to all of the Doctor Who Christmas specials I know of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWerm/pseuds/BookWerm
Summary: The fam finally get a break and go home for Christmas.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Christmas Again

**Author's Note:**

> If you can think of any better title, I am definitely open to suggestions.  
> If you want more of this, tell me, I'll try.  
> This was written before the end of 2018/beginning of 2019 New Years' special.

It had been a long, fun, crazy series of adventures, and the fam were finally taking a break, just in time for Christmas.

They were spending a week or so at Sheffield, with their families and friends. It had been talked about for a while, but the Doctor hadn't quite understood how serious they were until now. 

Sitting on a bench next to the TARDIS, she watched her friends start to walk away.

Suddenly Yaz turned around.

"I know you're not good at all this relaxing, Doctor. Why don't you come back in a couple of days, spend Christmas with me?"

Looking ready to try, the Doctor smiled softly. "Just for you, Yaz."

"Sure... see you, then," she reassured, slightly perplexed.

As Yasmin Khan turned once more toward home, a trenchcoat swished, a door opened, and the one-man (woman) orchestra began. A whirlwind of color spun around the control room, the console now a dance partner of the ages. Pirouettes were made, knobs were turned, switches flipped.

"Ready, old girl? Just a short hop!"

Eyes sparkling, she straightens her suspenders, takes a breath,pushes open the door, and -

Freezes. Her grin vanishes.

Christmas trees (destroying things, wrecking havoc)

Santa figures (attacking)

Sara Kingdom aging into dust mere inches from her

Dying, so much pain. Radiation, regenerating alone

Katarina sucked into the vacuum of space

Clara, old, so old, dying.

Positions reversed, Clara young, but they were old, and dying their final death after SO MANY CHRISTMASES (only they weren't)

River

Astrid

Yaz

...

Yaz?

The Doctor sucked in a breath,eyes focusing. Yaz stood above her. Above her? She was on the floor of the Tardis,snow drifting in. She could feel Yaz' concerned gaze. 

"Doctor...?"

'Oh yes,um. Sorry about that,I'm fine, re-" but then her eyes met Yaz', the two of them all alone in the Tardis surrounded by drifting snow, and she made a choice.

"No, I'm not. Not fine. I've got a lot of bad memories surrounding Christmas. I suppose I thought I could do this, for you, push through it, but then I saw the decorations and just froze."

Yaz drew her into a hug.

"Thanks for telling me, Doctor," she said over her shoulder. "Now, what do you feel like doing?"


End file.
